Memories of Chaos Book 1: Saiyan Samurai
by Katanoki Chaos
Summary: Frieza and Grey Wolf both strive for one goal - Immortality. They both have thier own agendas, but, with the help of Vejiita, can Grey Wolf stop Frieza and become the legendary Super Saiyan? Or are the last of the saiyans destined to fall?
1. Frieza Saga Chapters 1&2

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ, Yugi-Oh, Poke'mon, or Rurouni Kenshin, or any characters associated with those stories. Those great anime/manga stories belong to Akira Toriyama(DBZ), Kazuki Takahashi(Yugi-Oh), Satoshi Tajiri(Poke'mon) and Nobuhiro Watsuki(Rurouni Kenshin). Written for enjoyment, no profit for me.

Summary: Each saga will be based around a different villain, goal, ect. During the first saga, Grey Wolf and Frieza are after one goal- immortality, both for their own reasons. However, if Frieza gains his wish, Grey Wolf will perish and the universe will be ruled by the worst tyrant this world has ever known. With Vejiita's help, can Grey Wolf stop him and become the legendary super saiyan?

Spoilers: None I can think of, unless you haven't seen the actual Frieza saga by now, which is pretty sad...

Rating: This was rated Pg-13 for quite a bit of violence, and language, and I'm sure it's going to go to R rating, once I get to a certain point, but that's in a couple of books, which is pretty far ahead.

Other: DragonBall Alternate Future will be published every Sunday.

**Himura Grey Wolf, Saiyan Samurai**

**The First Book of the Memories of Chaos Trilogy**

**By Himura Grey Wolf**

Frieza Saga

Preface

No doubt, there are many animes out there. One is about a man from another planet protecting Earth and fighting to improve himself(DBZ). One is about a boy who solves a puzzle and releases a 3000 year old Pharoah, who is known as the "King of Games(Yugi-Oh)." And yet another that all know of that revolves around trying to become the greatest trainer(What else? Poke'mon). Then there's Rurouni Kenshin, about a man who used to be a manslayer known as Hitokiri Battousai but is now repenting for his sins. But what if, somehow, all these animes collided in another dimension? Thus, our story begins…

Chapter 1- Nappa and Vegeta, Planet Traders

The space pods came to a halt. Nappa and Vegeta climbed out.

"This planet looks really messed up. Let's destroy it." Nappa said.

"You are tresspassing on Arlian territory. Surrender at once," a voice said from a speaker. Suddenly, about 100 warriors surrounded Nappa and Vegeta.

"I have a better idea!" Nappa yelled. He let loose a blast that destroyed all the warriors surronding them. "Such weaklings! Let's destroy this place!" Nappa and Vegeta teleported away, and a blast sent from the sky destroyed the Arlians and their planet.

Chapter 2- The Coincedental Events

"Flame blast!" Gohan yelled as he attacked his dad.

"Good one son!" Goku yelled as he let himself get hit by the attack. "With an attack like that, you could easily win a hundred battles!"

"Thanks dad!"

"So what's the next technique you want to test out?" Goku yelled back. Suddenly, another blast shot out from nowhere it seemed. Goku was impaled by the attack.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled.

"Gohan, help!!!" was all Goku could say as the attack exploded within him.

"Daddy, No!!!" Gohan screamed. The attacker laughed out loud at the results.

"Vegeta, Kakarot has been destroyed for not destroying Earth. Do you wish for me to destroy Earth, take it over, or leave it alone?" Raditz said into his scouter.

"That will be all for now. Please return to Planet Frieza(Planet Vegeta was renamed)."

"Yessir." Raditz climbed into the space pod and was off.

2 WEEKS LATER

"Good job Raditz, now Earth's takeover will be easy. Frieza wants you in his office," Nappa congradulated.

"Hehehe, I gotta go!" Raditz said with a smirk, as if a medal was being pinned on him. A few minutes later, Raditz entered Frieza's office.

"I heard you killed that weakling brother of yours. Good job, Raditz."

"Just doing my job, Lord Frieza!"

"Well, I need you to do another job. Please tend to the saiyan girl in room 104," Frieza ordered."

"Yes, Lord Frieza." Suddenly, Frieza's HQ erupted in a series of loud shakes. Raditz blew them off as minor earthquakes and teleported into room 104. Suddenly, a small figure that seemed to be Vegeta without the spiky hair sent a fist through Raditz' stomach. The attacker then blew a hole in the ceiling and escaped. However, the attacker and frieza had beaten each other to a pulp. She was out of energy, and coincedentally fell down in front of Vegeta and Nappa.

"OH MY GOD!" Vegeta cried in surprize from nearly having a heart attack. "Nappa, get the medical kit!" Suddenly, as they were healing the saiyan, their transmitters beeped to life.

"Nappa, Vegeta, Raditzu has been found dead. We believe Raditz was killed by Grey Wolf Himura. She is a half saiyan with black hair, brown eyes, Vegeta's height and age, my strenght-"

"What did you say?!" Vegeta cried out in disbelief, looking at the half saiyan Frieza was discribing. "Did Frieza mean to say that this ten year old was the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Vegeta thought in his head.

"Have you seen her? I advise you to tell me if you have, because even though she is wounded, she still is extremely dangerous."

"No, we haven't seen her," Vegeta said, and not a moment too soon because Nappa's mouth was halfway open.

2 WEEKS LATER

"Where am I?" Grey Wolf asked.

"Good to see you're awake. You are not in Frieza's hands anymore, so don't worry. You are the one known as Grey Wolf Himura, the Princess of Saiyans?"

"Yes. Who are you two?"

"My name is Prince Vegeta, and this is my protector, Nappa."

"Oh, I don't think you'll be needing him anymore." With that, she blew Nappa up, and continued. "There are these things called Dragonballs on Earth, with which we can make one wish. We can go there, wish for immortality, and live out our immortal lives as the great prince and prin- sorry- GREAT KING AND QUEEN OF THE SAIYAN KINGDOM!!!"

"I will finally be the greatest fighter!" Vegeta cried out.

Frieza was in his HeadQuarters trying to figure out where Grey Wolf might be. Suddenly, a knock at his door. "Enter," he said.

"Lord Frieza, we have the information about Grey Wolf Himura you requested."

"Then go ahead and say it!"

"Grey Wolf Himura was born in Kyoto, Japan, a city on Earth, on October 31, 1867 to Hitokiri Battousai and an unknown. At the age of three, her house burned down, killing her mother. She left Kyoto, and wasn't seen again until June 24, 1872, with Hajime Saito. With help from Saito, she killed approximately 2754 warriors, all with one attack of an unknown sword technique."

"Holy sh!t, that's not good!"

"After that, some general information: She has 3 brothers called Seto, Mokuba and Gary Kaiba."

"Tell me more about Hitokiri Battousai."

"Hitokiri Battousai is among the most feared manslayers. He now goes by Kenshin Himura and is currently living at the Kamiya-Kashin Dojo with a Kamiya Kaoru."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Then kidnap him. He'll be the backup plan.


	2. Frieza Saga Chapters 3, 4&5

Chapter 3- The Not So Super Saiyan

"Super Flame—ATTACK!!!" Grey Wolf cried out, felling Vegeta.

"Darn you- how'd you get so strong???" Vegeta yelped weakly.

"I am the most powerful being in the universe! Of course I am strong!" Grey Wolf yelled proudly.

"Frieza begs to differ…" Vegeta said jokingly

"Well, if he wants to prove himself, bring it on I say, let him try to fight me! I believei could even become a super saiyan!" Grey Wolf cried out more arrogantly than Vegeta. "I am the one to defeat Frieza! I am the all powerful ruler of the saiyans, and I will prove it to you, and my race will no longer be loyal to the soon to be dead Frieza! They will finally bow dow to the Saiyan King and Queen!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Grey Wolf yelled in cockiness.

"Heh, right."

"Now back to our training!"

"Hey Grey Wolf, how about you try to become a super saiyan?" Vegeta asked.

"Fine." Grey Wolf screamed and started to power up. Soon Grey Wolf was at her max. "I've got the anger, that's for damn sure!" Grey Wolf screamed in a rage.

"And you've got the strenght and want for battle!" Vegeta yelled out.

"But what am I missing?

Chapter 4- Forgotten Mission

"Vegeta, I need to talk with you," Frieza said.

"Yes, Frieza?"

"Lately you have been shirking off your chores. You didn't clean your ship as is required by ship matenance. You didn't get me my dinner yesterday when I ordered you to. You didn't even destroy Earth!!!"

"I'm sorry sir, I'm an idiot. I'll go at once."

"Now that's a good monkey! Run along and take over Earth for me!" Vegeta teleported to the ship.

"Grey Wolf, what are we going to do? We can't just leave you here, you'll be discovered!" Vegeta spoke in more of a scream to her.

"Well, why don't we carry out our plans?"

"Fine. Go get the space ship."

"Alright!" Grey Wolf swiftly departed for the ship. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around as she sensed an extremely strong power coming straight at her.

"I've got you now Grey Wolf!!!"

Chapter 5- Battle of the not so well equiped

"Oh shit, what are you doing here now? I'm not strong enough to bring him down yet!" Grey Wolf yelled out in fear.

"C'mon Grey Wolf, you look scared!"Frieza yelled. He was already in his fourth form and was powering up to his max.

"Damn! Gallit Gun-ATTACK!!!" Grey Wolf yelled. The blast rammed into Frieza, and at such close range it did a lot of damage.

"I'll get you!!!" Frieza cried angrily as he tried to hit Grey Wolf in the face. She was waiting for the punch to connect, but felt nothing. She opened her eyes and saw that she had done the instant transmittion! She charged up.

"I'm ready for you Frieza!" Frieza tried to gut punch Grey Wolf but she blocked it and countered with a roundhouse kick to the face. Frieza smashed into a wall. Suddenly, Grey Wolf felt something inside start to spark…

Grey Wolf started attacking frantically, even though she wasn't in any danger. She was afraid of losing this amazing power inside her, that she would lose everything she had worked for ever since she was 3, angry at all those who had made fun of her for being a half breed and a werewolf, scared she would let Vegeta down…

The spark inside her grew and grew as her fear and anger grew and grew. Suddenly, it was there-super saiyan was within her reach! She was the first Super Saiyan in 3000 years!!! Her hair was streaked red and her eyes had blue streaks since she was female.

"She's different- but what the hell is she?"

Grey Wolf looked up at Frieza. The ferocity in her eyes was tremendous. She had pictured Frieza killing Vegeta and had lost it.

"Today is the day of your death, Frieza!!!" Grey Wolf cried almost in agony, for the power she held inside of her almost overpowered her. Grey Wolf suckerpunched Frieza, then Gallit Gunned him into the ground. Frieza had already been unable to move, but Grey Wolf wanted more. She wanted Frieza to feel the pain he had caused her when he killed her father, the feeling of helplessness.

"This ends it!!! KA—ME—Ha—ME—"The attack she was building was enormous and overflowing with energy. Was Grey Wolf about to destroy Frieza?

She never did. She ran out of power at the brink of the attack. She went back to normal and blacked out. However, she was lucky, since Frieza was to weak to move. Vegeta found her, but Frieza had already left, scared Grey Wolf would wake up and kill her. Frieza's pride was cut in half. He had nearly killed Grey Wolf, but she evaded and overpowered him yet again.

"Grey Wolf, wake up!" Vegeta was whispering, trying to wake her.

"I almost killed Frieza."

"What?!"

"You heard me. I turned into a Super Saiyan, me! A half breed, the first Super Saiyan in 3000 years!" Grey Wolf said.

"Amazing…" Vegeta whispered.

"I blanked out though. I was about to kill him."

"Why?"

"I think it's because of me being so young and harboring that amazing amount of power."

"Now what will you do with that power?"

"I'll destroy Frieza for all that he's done!"


	3. Frieza Saga Chapters 6, 7&8

Chapter 6- Yet another Training

"Grey Wolf, we must start training. I need to become a super saiyan. Just like you. It is in my bloodline. I will arise to become a super saiyan and avenge the death of the saiyan race!!!"

"Fine. Then we'll start... now!" Grey Wolf kicked Vegeta down to the ground and blasted him even further. Then she did a KameHameHa when he got up so he would be too weak to fight back. Then she started punching him into the ground relentlessly until blood started seeping out of his eyes. She grabbed him and pulled him out of the dust and threw him into the wall. Grey Wolf then did her first Big Bang Attack.

"Big Bang-ATTACK!!!" Grey Wolf screamed. Vegeta was in pain, while Grey Wolf was having the greatest of ease. She teleported down where Vegeta was, or had been but wasn't anymore. She quickly turned around to see Super Saiyan Vegeta! Grey Wolf turned Super Saiyan, but try as she might, she couldn't overtake him.

"You're strong!" Grey Wolf yelled.

"So are you!" Both of them were evenly matched. Their KI was exactly the same. "I will defeat you, Grey Wolf!"

"Never!" There was bloodlust in both of their eyes.

"Time to finish this!" Vejiita yelled. "Let's go!"

"Kame-"

"Gallit-"

"Hame-"

"Gun-"

"HAAAA!!!"

"ATTACK!!!" The attacks collided. The attacks, just like their owners, were evenly matched. Neither attack nor person faultered, until Vejiita's KI slowly started weakening out. The injuries inflicted before were taking thier toll. Soon, KI was flowing inches from his face.

"This ends it! AaaaahhhHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Chapter 7- Vejiita- Dead or Alive???

"Vejiita! Vejiita!!!" Grey Wolf kept yelling for Vejiita, but he didn't answer. All there was other than Grey Wolf's cries was strange silence... "Vejiita!!! Answer me!!!"

"Grey Wolf... I'm over here..."

"Vejiita!" Grey Wolf quickly flew over to where Vejiita was and checked his wounds. "Vejiita, are you ok?" While trying to feed him a Senzu bean.

"I'm fine..." He said, pushing away the Senzu bean.

"Then stand up, Vejiita," Grey Wolf said with a smart-ass tone, challenging Vejiita.

"Err! Fine!" He quickly got up, but then stumbled backwards.

"Hah! See!" Grey Wolf picked Vejiita up and flew him to the healing room.

"Damn... come on! I don't need healing... ehh..." Vejiita protested as Grey Wolf lowered him into the Healing Pod. "Grey Wolf... I need to tell you something..."

"Yes Vejiita?"

"When I was a super saiyan... I had this strange feeling inside me. It's as if I was another person who had taken over my own body. I had a strange bloodlust that wouldn't go away... it was as if I hated everyone else for being so weak... and hated you for being so strong... I wanted to kill you, so I could destroy the rest of the world in peace... but the feeling didn't have

full control over me, luckily."

"So... it wasn't just me... Vejiita, we'll talk about this when you wake up." Grey Wolf closed and turned on the healing pod, and walked out.

The next few days were quiet. Vejiita scarcely ate, and Grey Wolf didn't sleep very well. Vejiita and Grey Wolf didn't even speak of training. There was a silent, unspoken pact between the both of them never to use super saiyan unless fighting Frieza or faced with a situation that called for super saiyan or death. They both prepared for the trip to planet Earth.

"We should use instant transmission. That way, we won't waste time."

"But Grey Wolf, what about the plan?"

"Well... I was thinking... maybe three's a crowd. I think it'd be better... just us two."

"Yeah..." Vejiita said, smiling slighty. "So... what of our wish for immortality?"

"Once they have collected six of the dragonballs, we will take them down and summon the dragon, and become immortal..." She said it as if it weighed heavy on her mind.

"Grey Wolf-" Vejiita said before he fell to the floor.

"What the hell???" Grey Wolf said, before she also fell over. "No... I feel completely drained... damnit, what the hell is going on..."

"Hahahahaha!!! I have you now, Grey Wolf! You'll never escape with your chakra cut to a tenth!" Frieza yelled as he flew at them.

"No! Damn!" Grey Wolf yelled, as Frieza came closer and closer.

Chapter 8 - Shortest Chapter in the History of DBAF

"No... Vejiita... the entire saiyan race... I have failed everyone... just like always... NO!!!" Grey Wolf cried in anger at her own helplessness, at the inevitable death of Vejiita and all else she cared for, and at everything Frieza had done..."

"You cannot fight Frieza here! If you do so, you may kill Vejiita! You cannot lose yourself in battle!" A voice cried out in Grey Wolf's head. She didn't recognise the voice, though it sounded familiar somehow. The voice was somehow able to get Grey Wolf on her feet, and gave her strenght. She got to her knees and looked at Vejiita, then stood up, and screamed "SOLAR FLARE!!!" and Frieza was blinded by the light. When he was able to see again, she and Vejiita were gone, Grey Wolf flying top speed away, going anywhere she could to escape Frieza.

"Who... who was that... was it... Vejiita? That can't be, he was unconscious and would have reffered to himself in third person... only I do that. But then... who?" Grey Wolf thought to herself as she awakened Vejiita.


	4. Frieza Saga Chapters 9, 10&11

Chapter 9 - Earth - Destroyed?!

"So... Grey Wolf... are you really sure these Dragonballs will work?"

"Of course I am, you idiot." After Grey Wolf said this, the ship veered slightly. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, go check the controls."

Grey Wolf went over to the controls and yelled, "Oh, Shit! We're going to slam into Mars! Brace for impact!" The ship, as she had said, slammed into Mars. Vejiita flew across the room, not having grabbed onto anything, and right into Grey Wolf, causing both of them to crumple into a heap. Grey Wolf quickly got up and yelled, "Why the hell did we crash into Mars?!"

The ship quickly answered, "The arrival specifications called for landing at coordinates which no longer seem to hold a landing area."

"What?!" Grey Wolf got up and peered out of the window. Earth was nowhere to be seen. "No! Earth! Where is it!" Grey Wolf yelled. She ran outside, since Earth had oxygenated Mars. "No! Earth is gone!" Grey Wolf crumpled to the floor and slammed her fists into the ground. "Everyone's dead! Damn Frieza! Now he's taken the last of what family I had! Damn him! My brother... he's... he's..."

"Right behind you." Seto Kaiba said in his half sister's ear.

"Seto!" Grey Wolf yelled as she jumped up and hugged her brother.

"Don't worry. Dende was saved as well, so there are Dragonballs here on Mars. So... we can save the human race."

"Yes... thank god... So how many Dragonballs have you found?"

"Two so far. We still need five more, though..."

"Good..." Vejiita said. "I'll be taking those!" He yelled as he swiftly gut punched Seto in the stomach and flew off with the Dragonballs.

"Seto!" Grey Wolf yelled as her brother crumpled to the ground."

"No... if he makes a wish... the Earth... will never be restored..." Seto said, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Seto! Damnit! Damn Vejiita! Seto... Don't worry... I will save the Earth from Vejiita's plans for immortality! At the end of this day, Earth and its people will be restored! And... Vejiita and Frieza's heads will be on a spit! Super Saiyan... AAAAH!!!" Grey Wolf quickly charged up to Super Saiyan, her hair with red streaks and both of her eyes with a blue streak across them. She flew to Seto, and he handed her the Dragon Radar. She quickly attained the first three dragonballs, and was on her way to the Five-Star Dragonball, but then a shot rang out which would have impaled her, had she not dodged at the last second.

"Stay out of my way!" Vejiita cried out from the distance. He had, according to the Dragon Radar, the other four dragonballs.

"Damn you! I'll kill you, you bastard!!!" Grey Wolf yelled. She flew at Vejiita swiftly.

"Are you ready to die, Grey Wolf? I'm not, I plan to win this fight!" Vejiita said as she got to him. There was anger in Grey Wolf's eyes, arrogance in Vejiita's, and they both were ready to fight for the dragonballs- even to the death.

Chapter 10 - Clash of Royalty

"Before we begin... Charge up to full! I refuse to kill someone when they're not trying their hardest!" Vejiita yelled.

"Fine... why you have a death wish is beyond me, but..." Grey Wolf began charging rapidly, and was soon at her max. You... ready to die, Vejiita? Because I'm full ready to kill you if I must!"

"Whatever... like you could kill someone like me. Now, enough talk! Let's GO!!!" Vejiita yelled. Grey Wolf tried a round house kick, but he blocked it with his left fist while his right lunged at her face. She dodged to the side and sweeped him with her right foot at the same time, but he used his hands to push himself back up and let his face meet Grey Wolf's left foot.

"Uggh!" Vejiita flew backward, landing with a thud. He got up and flew at Grey Wolf, and then teleported behind her. He then grabbed her hair and kneed her in the back. He let go, and she fell forward to her knees in pain, since he had knocked the wind out of her.

"Oww... that didn't feel good..." Grey Wolf struggled to say. Vejiita flew in front of her, and pulled her up by the neck. She immediately gut punched him, causing him to let go. He crumpled to the floor, clutching his stomach.

"Darn it... I'll get you..." Vejiita got up slowly, dizzy from the punch, and Grey Wolf uppercut him while he was still focusing on maintaining his balance. He got back his balance and tried to gut Grey Wolf with his knee, but she grabbed his leg and sent a beam into his stomach, sending him flying.

"Tsk Tsk... I thought you were stronger than this, Vejiita... but I guess I was wrong."

"Grey Wolf..."

"What? Now you want mercy?"

"Grey Wolf..."

"Sorry, Vejiita! I can't do that. I promised to kill you. And I don't go back on my-"

"GREY WOLF, WATCH OUT!!!" Vejiita yelled as a blast slammed into Grey Wolf, sending her flying.

Chapter 11 - Frieza - More Powerful than Super?!

"What the... hell???" Grey wolf yelled as she slowly got up. She turned her head and saw Freiza in the distance, and began charging a Big Bang attack. "Big Bang... ATTACK!!!" Grey Wolf screamed.

"DEATH BALL!!!" Frieza screamed as he sent back his own attack. The attacks collided, and were near even for a few moments. However, Grey Wolf's attack began weakening out after this time due to the fight she and Vejiita had fought. Soon, Frieza would be able to destroy her.

"No! Grey Wolf!" Vejiita cried out. He teleported next to her, and pushed her out of the way, fighting Frieza's Death Ball with his own Big Bang Attack. "Grey Wolf, get the dragonballs and wish back Earth! Hurry!" Grey Wolf flew to where Vejiita had placed his dragonballs, and took them.

"Grey Wolf, I can't hold him much longer! Get out of here!" Vejiita cried out.

"No! Vejiita, you'll die, and you know it! Don't-"

"Grey Wolf, GO NOW!!!" Vejiita had only raised his voice to her once before, and she knew that his mind was set. She started to fly away, but Frieza had other plans.

"There is no way in hell a monkey is going to steal immortality away from me! AAAAH!!!" Frieza's attack completely overpowered Vejiita, and an explosion occured. When the smoke cleared, Vejiita was in a crater, laying there motionless.


	5. Frieza Saga Chapters 12&13

Chapter 12 - Return of the Hitókiri During the Battle for Earth

Grey Wolf froze. She sensed a large KI level sink to near death. "No!" Grey Wolf started flying back, and saw Vejiita's bloody body on the ground. "VEJIITA!!!" She screamed, sensing a very small amount of life force coming from him. "NO!!!" Grey Wolf screamed in anger. Her hair color returned to normal, but her eyes turned to gold. "That's it, you bastard!!! I've had it! Your reign of terror ends today, Frieza!!! To protect Vejiita... I'll become a Hitókiri once again!" Grey Wolf drew the sword slung to her side.

"Well, well, well. What has gotten into you, Grey Wolf Himura?"

"That is not my name... My name..." Grey Wolf pulled off the band-aid which she always wore. When she pulled it off, it uncovered a slashmark across her cheek, causing Frieza to gasp. "...Is Hitókiri §hadow, otherwise known as the §hadowWolf."

"N-No... what have I gotten myself into?!" Frieza thought in his head.

§hadow could tell, because she then said, "So my reputation precedes me... even all the way to the warlord Frieza..."

"You... you're a monster! You're more of a monster than I am!" Frieza yelled in fear.

"...I may be strong... but I'm nothing like you! You kill for the fun of it! If there's any monster, it's you! Unlike you, I didn't kill people for myself... it was not for personal gain -but for the Tokugawa dynasty, and it's restoral- that we raised our swords and killed. If we forget that... we aren't Hitókiri at all... just murderers... just like you. Evil. Evil, which I will now vanquish, to uphold my life philosophy... Aku. Soku. Zan. Roughly translated... Kill evil instantly, not just my philosophy, but the philosophy of the entire Shinsengumi. So, for that purpose... I vanquish you today!"

"What the hell is going on down there?!" Kakarot yelled to King Kai.

"Frieza and Grey Wolf are fighting!" King Kai replied.

"No, she'll be killed! Please, let me go back and fight! I have to stop her!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Goku! Someone would have to give you their life force, and no one around here will do that!"

"I can accomodate..." Baba appeared. "Goku can be sent for one day to fight Frieza. It looks like Grey Wolf has things under control, though..."

"That doesn't matter! Just send me!" Goku yelled. He disappeared.

"Grey Wolf, §hadow, whoever you are, get out of there! You can't beat Frieza with a sword!" §hadow didn't listen to Vejiita's words.

"Come at me... if you want to die."

"You bitch!" Frieza yelled in anger. He flew at her, not knowing the danger he was putting himself into. §hadow jumped to his side, and using a powerful twist of the body, slashed his side open. This attack is known as the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ryu Kan Sen.

He flew into a wall, blood gushing everywhere. Frieza slowly got up and started running at §hadow, blind with rage. She let her right hand let go of the sword and held it only with her left. Frieza tried to punch her face, so she ducked and hit him with the hilt right where the deep slash she had made before stopped, causing the wound to leak even more blood.

Frieza crumpled to the floor from this attack known as the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Hi-Ryu Sen. She raised her sword above him. "Grey Wolf, you bitch... your father is still alive... he never was killed... and my men found him... and are holding him. However... they have readings on my life force, and at the indication that I'm dead, they'll start the negative ventilation system full of toxic gas in his holding cell... causing him to die a very painful death!" Frieza yelled.

"Haha... hahaha... hahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"What the hell... is so funny??"

"Your stupidity! I'll just make sure you remain alive until the Battosai is safe! And that won't be for long!" §hadow said with a dark grin across her face.

"No! I won't tell you anything-" Within those words, §hadow had grabbed Frieza's arms and, with her foot up against his back, started dislocating them.

"Now... will you talk Frieza?"

"Never-AGH!!!" said Frieza as more pressure was applied by §hadow.

"I know you know where that bastard is, now tell me!!!" After §hadow said this, a surpized expression dawned on Frieza's face.

"You... you want to kill him too... AHH!!! STOP!!! STOP!!! I'LL TELL YOU!!!" screamed Frieza. The pressure was released by §hadow, and Frieza crumpled to the floor. "H-he's... at the spaceship... the third floor, room 384..." He said, blood coming from his mouth.

Chapter 13 - Battosai and §hadow - The Meeting of the Hitókiri

§hadow picked him up and started flying to the ship. She quickly did away with most of the guards, and was almost at room 384 until King Cold walked out of the holding cell.

"King Cold. I should have known. Move, or... well, you can tell from Freezer here..."

"First off, he's not a cooler, second off, I won't go down as easily as him."

"Your death... I'm sorry, King Cold..."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you quickly and not very painfully, since I'm pressed for time... consider yourself lucky." §hadow teleported behind King Cold and held her sword up to his neck. "You're going to die now... Good bye, King Cold, and may you never be called that again... as you eternally burn in hell." With one quick swipe, King Cold's head came clear off, falling to the floor. His body soon followed, landing with a thud.

§hadow then pulled Frieza and slammed him against the wall, right next to a combination keypad on the wall. "Combination!" She yelled, and he quickly punched it in out of fear. The door slid open.

"Battosai? Are you there?" §hadow asked as she started walking in.

"Grey Wolf... Is that you?" A voice called out. A man stepped out from the shadows, with hair like §hadow's hair, but a bright red instead of a dark black. Also, his eyes were blue instead of brown or gold, and his name was Kenshin Himura. However, he did look like a girl(HAHAHA!!!!!! Sorry, Kenshin, couldn't help it :Þ).

"Battosai..." Grey Wolf whispered. She had returned to normal. It occured to Frieza how strange it was that the two didn't even hug or anything, and how even him and his own father cared about each other, but there seemed to be a different relationship between these two... somehow, similar to hatred. Frieza could feel it in the air, these two weren't exactly happy to see each other. Frieza wondered, would there be yet another deathmatch, played out in front of his very eyes?

"...Now... you didn't think I'd let someone else kill you, did you?"

"I didn't." At Kenshin's words, Frieza's mind stirred. Didn't the Battosai always refer to himself as 'this one', and not 'I'?

"Well... it seems you two have a lot to catch up on, now I'll be leaving..." Frieza headed for the door, but Grey Wolf teleported in front of him.

"Actually, since our business is finished, I'm now free to kill you as I please. Goodbye, Frieza." Grey Wolf drew her sword, and Frieza backed into a wall. She started walking to him, but Kenshin walked in front of her.

"This doesn't need to happen! Spare him!"

"Move, Battosai!"

"I refuse! Give him a second chance! Everyone has at least a little good in them!"

"Battosai..." Grey Wolf looked at Kenshin angrily. She slowly lowered her sword. "You're lucky Frieza... that Vejiita needs immediate help. Otherwise, you'd be dead where you stand." She and Kenshin quickly flew to where Vejiita was. She pulled the hilt of her sword off, revealing a blue liquid, which she poured into Vejiita's mouth. He swallowed, and was able to sit up.

"That'll replenish a bit of your KI, but you need a doctor soon..." Grey Wolf said, helping Vejiita sit up. He stopped her and got to his feet.

"So, is Frieza dead?"

"...No. We decided to come here to make sure you were alright first."

"Oh, ok." Vejiita said.

A shot rang out. With a soft thud, Vejiita fell to the floor, clutching a wound on his heart.


	6. Frieza Saga Finale

Chapter 14 - Demise of a Prince, Rage of a Princess

"N-No..." Vejiita said as he fell to the floor.

"Vejiita!" Grey Wolf quickly kneeled beside Vejiita, trying to keep too much blood from pouring out of Vejiita, though she knew her efforts were in vain.

"It... it can't end this way..." Vejiita slowly whispered, looking at Frieza. He slowly turned his head to look at Grey Wolf. He saw the anger and hatred she had for Frieza burning in her eyes, while at the same time, the love she had for him shone down, stronger than the hatred... and he slowly began to laugh. "Heh... heh, heh, heh... Frieza... your reign of terror... has ended. Now you must face a real... ahh... real Super Saiyan!" Vejiita said just in earshot of Frieza, blood leaking out of his mouth.

"Tsk, tsk... Now, Vejiita... I told you that I don't like your lies. I already have killed one, and will kill another. Hah hah hah..."

"You idiot... you can't even see... what is in front of your eyes... I may seem as powerful... as a super saiyan... but I don't have... what it truly takes... to be a super saiyan..."

"And what would that be, Vejiita?" Frieza asked, still not showing any fear.

"It's... a strength... that you could never hope to achieve..."

"Enough talk... or rather would you have me kill you right now?"

"F-fine... it is the strength of the soul... that allows one to love..."

"Love. What a pile of corny bullshit."

"Heh, heh... keep laughing for now..." Vejiita's wound began to leak even more blood than it was before.

"Vejiita... stop talking... and I may be able to save you..."

"But... at what cost? Grey Wolf... You must feed off... your emotions. It's the only way to become... to become... a Super Saiyan! Listen to me... remember when... Frieza destroyed our planet... and all of the saiyan people... he's very afraid of us... and of what we may become... He knows... you're becoming a super saiyan... and... you must... de-... defeat him... or... or the proud saiyan race... will end here... Grey Wolf... please... please..." A tear softly flowed down Vejiita's cheek, and his body slowly fell limp.

"Vejiita..." Grey Wolf said as she stood up. She looked at the corpse of the man she loved most, and her hands went into fists that shook violently with anger. Soon, her whole body began to shake, whilst she hyperventilated through her clenched teeth. Her fists were so tight, they began to bleed, and silent but angry tears rolled down her cheeks. She began to scream angrily, more angrily when her oldest brother had died in front of her eyes, more angrily than when she saw her father walking away from the burning house she was supposed to be in. It filled her ears with the a sound of pain like no other, her own pain, but it could still not keep the emotions inside her at bay. Power erupted from her like a volcano, and everyone turned away to shield themselves from the intense windfall she created. When they turned around, even the humans could sense the great amount of power as a super saiyan was reawakened from her slumber. Finally, the Super Saiyan had truly returned.

"What the fuck... So, this is a Super Saiyan... so what? Her ponytail looks as if it's been spiked, and her hair has red streaks again. Wow, what a big difference!"

"..." Grey Wolf teleported behind Frieza, her finger touching his neck in a way that, if she chose, she could instantly send a blast through his neck. "Frieza... my purpose, right now... isn't just to kill you. You see, I want you to feel exactly what everyone has ever felt in a negative. I'm going to get every painful memory that anyone in this godforsaken universe has felt on your behalf, and return it to you. However, those people owe interest, don't they, Frieza? I'll pay it back for them. Every punch I land will avenge another person's suffering. And in your case... let's just say I'd have to kill you 1000 times over to pay for all the damage you've done. So, instead... I'll torture you in the ways you've tortured me. No... I doubt it's possible. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"You... bitch!" Frieza yelled. Grey Wolf sent her fist into his neck, making him slam into a rock formation. He got up, but she kicked him back down, right in the face. Grey Wolf flew into the air and started a technique Vejiita had taught her.

"This... IS FROM VEJIITA!!!" Grey Wolf yelled as she sent hundreds of beams at Frieza. Then, she charged one EXTREMELY large beam, as large as a Spirit Bomb, which Grey Wolf launched at Frieza. It hit the mark. After the smoke cleared, Frieza was on one knee, breathing hard and covered in blood.

"Damn... monkey..." Frieza got up. "So, you think you're a legendary Super Saiyan? Yeah, right! I'll show you! I'll show you what it takes to be a true legend!!!" Upon saying this, Frieza began to charge up. Smoke covered him. When the smoke cleared, a new form stood in front of them.

Chapter 15 - Frieza - Fifth Form?!

Frieza had, apparantly, changed into his fifth form, which noone had known about up until now. His head now looked as if he were in his third form, and his arms and legs were gigantic to match it. However, his stomach was small, making the rest of him look even more out of proportion than they already were.

"Hey, you look strange, monkey. Have you turned insane? Or has your weak mind not figured out that I have doubled in power yet?" Frieza yelled at Grey Wolf in cockyness.

"I know how strong you are. And it's too bad, too."

"What do you mean, it's too bad?"

"It's too bad that all that power is going to be gone as soon as you die."

"Me? Die? We'll just see about that!" Frieza teleported in front of Grey Wolf and tried to hit her in the face, but she dodged to the right and punched his jaw at the same time. She then sweeped him, spun around without getting up and kicked him in the face with her left foot, the same foot she had swept him with. He rolled over a few times, but stopped at Grey Wolf's feet. He looked up with fear in his eyes.

"Just so weak."

Frieza landed on the dirt hard 50 ft away from a powerful kick delivered to the gut. Frieza clutched his stomach in pain, but stopped, his face changed into a fearful expression at the sound of Grey Wolf's feet landing slowly on the ground a few feet behind him. "Finally, I get to kick some serious ass. You see, even if you're strong, it doesn't matter if you can't hit me. All those muscles amount to nothing but a great loss of speed... the most important factor in a battle!" Frieza turned his head to look at Grey Wolf as she started to pace towards him.

"N-no... have mercy!" Grey Wolf clenched her fists while looking down at the dirt, teeth clenched. Finally, she looked straight at him in anger.

"Mercy?! You beg for mercy?! How many people have begged for their lives in front of you, only for you to cause them even more pain? You, Frieza, are the embodiment of evil. For that, I KILL YOU TODAY! AKU! SOKU! ZAN!!!" Grey Wolf drew her sword and flew at Frieza. She was about to send her sword through him, but he moved his foot and tried to stop the sword, but it sliced his foot in two, it still connected to his body.

"AAAAHH!!!" Frieza screamed in pain. Grey Wolf quickly pulled the sword out and tried to cut him in half, but he teleported behind her and tried to punch her, but she blocked with her sword, causing him to punch his fist right into a really sharp piece of steel(not something you want to do...). He pulled back his now bloody fist, clutching his hand. Grey Wolf tried to slash his head in half, but he ducked and used his good fist to gut punch her, and after hit her on the back of the neck, causing her to crumple to her knees. He kicked her sword a few inches away and kicked her over on her side, her sword just a few inches out of reach. Frieza then began to step on Grey Wolf's head with his good leg, her struggling to get him off. Grey Wolf grabbed his leg in a tight grip, and using her left knee, kneed Frieza in the back of the leg. He crumpled backwards since she had let go of his leg. Grey Wolf quickly reached for her sword and picked it up, then stood above him the sword pointing at him. She sent it at him, but Frieza rolled his head to the right. She picked the sword back up and tried again, but this time he dodged to the left. She tried once more, but he lifted his head, just barely dodging, and kicked her in the shin with his left leg, the one not sliced in half. She crumpled forward toward Frieza, and he punched her, making her fly to the right. Grey Wolf landed on her back. Frieza flew up to her a few inches above the ground, since he could no longer walk. He flew down, really close to her. He put his finger to her forehead, it glowing at the tip with KI. "This won't hurt a bit..." Frieza said, Grey Wolf still recovering from the blow.

"N-no..." Grey Wolf said, clutching her shin in pain. Her entire life started flashing before her eyes.

--------

"Grey Wolf, run! If you die, it's all over!" Ghost yelled to Grey Wolf, his sister.

"No! I won't leave you!" Grey Wolf yelled, who at the time, was five. Saito picked her up and started running away, despite her struggling to break free. The three people Ghost was fighting took advantage of the new three to one situation, and before long, Ghost was near dead, barely standing.

"Move or die." One of the men said.

"No way, not for a loser like you. I'll kill myself before I let you get Grey Wolf."

"Ghost!" Grey Wolf yelled at her brother. The three men slashed him at once, killing him.

"GHOST!!!" Grey Wolf yelled out, tears of pain flowing down her cheeks as she watched the person closest to her die.

--------

"Grey Wolf, get! You're way to weak to fight in this kind of situation!" Saito yelled. Many samurai were attacking him all at once, but Grey Wolf still had a chance to escape. She stood still, however, the five year old too weak from fear to even move. One samurai was about to stab Grey Wolf, but Saito jumped, many still attacking him, and got in the way of the attack. He fell over, blood seeping from the many wounds he had sustained, just to aid Grey Wolf.

--------

"Mother, no!!!" Grey Wolf yelled. She was three at the time. She stared at the body of her dead mother, and at the man who had killed her. "You... BASTARD!!!" Grey Wolf yelled. She flew at the man, but he moved to the left and slashed her across the side with his sword. Grey Wolf slammed into a wall and did not get back up, her side cut almost an inch deep.

"It's strange. Himura Battosai is so powerful, yet Grey Wolf, a half saiyan and his daughter, is so weak. Well, that doesn't matter. The strong live and the weak die... so stay here and die, like you're supposed to, Grey Wolf."

"D-damn... you..." Grey Wolf whispered as the man left the burning house.

--------

Grey Wolf saw the painful memories, where she'd been too weak to aid the ones she cared about. Then, she remembered how she had just let Vejiita die...

"you must... de-... defeat him... or... or the proud saiyan race... will end here... Grey Wolf... please... please..."

"Vejiita... NOOOO!!! I WILL DEFEAT FRIEZA!!!" Grey Wolf yelled with a great furiosity. She moved out of the way just in time and at the same time, kicked Frieza in the head with her right leg, causing the both of them to feel a great amount of pain, since he had kicked the right leg. However, Grey Wolf didn't faulter. She flipped herself over and got up, and walked toward Frieza, who had stopped moving.

"Ka..."

"No..."

"Me..."

"Grey Wolf, don't!"

"Ha..."

"Please, have mercy!"

"ME..."

"Grey Wolf! Please! I swear, I'll never kill again! Just, have mercy!!!"

"..." Grey Wolf stood there for a long time, before slowly, reabsorbing the energy and turning to walk away. Frieza then sent a huge beam of energy at Grey Wolf.

"You thought I was telling the truth-"

"YOU FOOL!" Grey Wolf said in a rage. She turned around and sent an even greater beam of energy, many times greater than the beam sent at her. The beam engulfed Frieza. He fell to the ground, no longer with any sign of life force. "Goodbye, Frieza..." Grey Wolf whispered. She slowly walked to Kenshin.

"We... will settle our differences... later." Grey Wolf walked to the 7 dragonballs she had collected. "So... how do these things work..."

"You idiot... even I know!" Battosai yelled. "Come out Shenron, and grant my wish!" at this, the sky turned black, and Shenron, the eternal dragon, appeared.

"Who is it that awakens me from my slumber..." Grey Wolf looked at Shenron wide-eyed until Kenshin pushed her forward a bit.

"Ahem, it is I that... caused what you said."

"What is your first wish..."

"I want you to restore all the planets that Frieza destroyed."

"I cannot do that, I can only do one planet..."

"Fine... restore Earth, then."

"Your wish is granted..." Grey Wolf turned around, and there Earth was.

"Now, your second wish please..."

"Yes... I would like for you to restore all the people Frieza killed today."

"Your wish is granted..." Grey Wolf turned around at the sound of someone behind her, to see Vejiita getting up.

"No way... I'm alive?" Vejiita said. He slowly got up. "Grey Wolf, am I really alive?" She walked over to him.

"Oh, just shut up..." Grey Wolf whispered, and they kissed, their first true kiss.

A/N: I promise it's not over! This saga was really short though... The next is going to be short, but only because it was part of the third saga, then I split the two sagas in half... or rather 25% and 75%. Then, the fourth saga's not too long, but not too short either... ahh! Let me stop before I reveal the entire thing, heh heh...


	7. MiniStory Collection Preface

Mini-Story Collection - Preface

The Mini-Story Collection is a group of AU stories/songfics written usually between each saga. They will be at least the length of a normal update, usually more. The only stories which will not be AU will be the stories explaning the history of a character, certain events in the past, or stories otherwise noted to not be AU. If you have a suggestion for a Mini-Story/Songfic, review with the idea, and I'll give it a shot. Mini-Stories/Songfics will either have MS or MSF in front of their names, MS being a Mini-Story, and MSF being a Mini-Songfic.

Mini Stories Thus Far:

Songfic: "45"

Mini Stories Planned:

Story: Alone

Non-AU: History of Grey Wolf

Non-AU: History of (Character not introduced yet)

Songfic: "Let Her Cry"

Songfic: "Until the Day I Die"


	8. MSF1: 45

A/N: My first SongFic, joy. I might change it around so it becomes a stand-alone, separate from DBAF, but I'm not sure yet. This is an AU of my fanfic, something that could've happened but didn't. All the little mini-stories I publish will be like this(except the History of Grey Wolf which I have planned.).

Author: Himura Grey Wolf(Flying Arcanine)

Disclaimer: I do not own: Vejiita(DragonBall Z,Akira Toryama), Frieza(DragonBall Z, Akira Toriyama), Arcanine(Poke'mon, Satoshi Tajiri), Nobuhiro Watsuki's version of Saito Hajime(Rurouni Kenshin), or the song "45"(Shinedown). They are properties of their respected owners. However, I do own Himura Grey Wolf and Zac.

Rating: Probably PG, due to character death. And one small bit of cursing. Maybe 13, but I don't think so.

Song: "45" by Shinedown

Summary: No need, it's short enough(kinda long for a songfic, though). Besides, the name of the song is clue enough.

Spoilers: None, really, unless you haven't read the Frieza Saga of my fanfiction.

"45"

Vejiita's pencil dashed across the letter he was writing to Grey Wolf. He paused, pulling something from his pocket-the engagement ring which he had given her, which she later returned-and looked at it for a moment, before carefully putting it within the envelope.

_Send away for a priceless gift,_

_One not suttle, one not on the list._

He continued to write. "Kick villain ass for me, will ya? Keep the human's lives-and yours-as peaceful as possible."

_Send away for a perfect world,_

_One not simply so absurd._

He wrote a good while more, occasionally stopping to think. Soon, as his emotions came loose, tears were flowing as freely as his pencil.

_In these times of doing what you're told,_

_Keep these feelings, no one knows..._

_Whatever happened, to the young man's heart?_

_Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart._

He wiped his tears. The imminent suicide freed him, as if he didn't have to live up to his title, his role in society. For some reason, people had always thought, and still did, that crying was weakness. Even he had thought it, but he had been wrong.

Thoughts drifted to Grey Wolf. And Speedy, the flying arcanine. Whom he had been unable to protect. Speedy, from death, and Grey Wolf, from the pain of losing a loved one. Speedy and Grey Wolf's bond had been so close, it had been as if Speedy were her child. Their child, no longer. The ones he cared for, were either gone or hated the very essence of his being. Now, for what shall he live?

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,_

_Swimming through the ashes of another life_

_There's no real reason to accept the way_

_Things have changed_

_Staring down the barrel of a 45._

He put the letter into the envelope with the ring and pulled out of a drawer, a dog tag. The one which had belonged to Speedy.

_Send a message to the unborn child,_

_Keep your eyes open for a while._

He placed it in a shoebox, which already contained a variety of things, which Vejiita hoped would give Slash, Speedy's only son, an insite of what kind of poke'mon Speedy had been.

_In a box, high up on a shelf,_

_Left for you, no one else._

Then, Vejiita put one last thing in-a picture. a picture of his family, before the crisis had happened. Grey Wolf and him had been standing next to each other, patting Speedy, when Zac was taking pictures with his camera. At the moment of the picture, Vejiita, point-blank, kissed Grey Wolf, Speedy doing his Arcanine version of a cat-call.

_There's a piece, of a puzzle known as life,_

_Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight..._

Vejiita closed the box and put his face in his hands, his emotions of pain taking hold again. He sat there and cried for the longest time.

_Whatever happened to the young man's heart?_

_Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart..._

_Staring down the barrel of a 45,_

_Swimming through the ashes of another life_

_No real reason to accept the way,_

_Things have changed_

_Staring down the barrel of a 45_

He stopped, remembering what all but Saito and Zac had told him. Blaming him for Speedy's death, and Grey Wolf's hatred. What Grey Wolf had spoken, however, had hurt more than the rest combined. One word had been uttered yet it had not only caused his decision, but would be etched in his heart, even in the deepest bowls of hell.

"Murderer..."

_Everyone's pointing their fingers,_

_Always condemning me_

_Nobody knows, what I believe._

_What I believe..._

He slowly reopened the drawer, pulling out a 45 automatic, examining its every contour within seconds.

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45._

Flashes in his head of those he'd hurt. Speedy... Zac... Saito...

_Swimming through the ashes of another life._

Grey Wolf...

_Another life!_

He owed his life to her, but he had taken her life away from her... in ignorance. He had escaped death once. Not again. Without Grey Wolf, life wasn't worth living.

_No real reason, to accept the way,_

_Things have changed._

He looked down at the gun, the instrument of his death.

_Staring down the barrel of a 45!_

He slowly lifted the gun to his head, his hands shaking slightly.

_45!!_

Memories of Grey Wolf tormented him for the last time.

_45..._

"Goodbye... and I'm sorry..." he whispered. A solitary, final tear of regret, and he pulled the trigger.

_Staring down the barrel of a 45..._


	9. MS1: Lost Souls

"Lost Souls"

The First Mini Story of the Memories of Chaos Trilogy

By Grey Wolf Himura

Bakumatsu Saga

Preface

First, this is a mini story that will not be alternate universe. This really happened in the world of Memories of Chaos.

As you must have guessed by now, in the two years that Memories of Chaos skipped over, between the Frieza Saga and the Super Trainer Showdown saga, something happened between Grey Wolf and Vejiita that ended their relationship. But what was it? This is why I'm here. For the next few pages of our story, that painful day will be reenacted, where life turned to death, loyalty turned to betrayal, and love turned to hatred. It has been said that the borders between these things are but paper thin. The proof may be right in front of your eyes.

"Lost Souls"

May 24th, 1880, 10th year of Meiji(1 1/2 Years Ago)

"Grey Wolf, watch out for the-"

A crash was heard in the next room, then a yell of pain from the clumsiest saiyan to have ever lived. Vejiita slapped his forehead as he ran to help his fionce. It soon became appearant what Grey Wolf was to watch out for, as she was covered, head to toe, in garbage. She had been jogging, tripped over the internet wiring, grabbed onto the 4 foot tall garbage can(9 inches shorter than her; she was 4'9") in an attempt to stop herself from falling, instead caused it to topple over as well, and as she landed, the garbage can's contents spilled all over her. "Damnit..." Grey Wolf muttered, picking a banana peel off her head. "Man... if only I was as graceful in non-combat as I am during combat..."

"Oh, don't say-" Vejiita froze as feet pulled him one way and his nose the other.

"Yeah, thank you for helping." Grey Wolf muttered, as if she knew what Vejiita's nose had just thought.

"Sorry..." Vejiita quickly said as he offered a hand to Grey Wolf, which she took. He was the only one she took help from, otherwise, she'd decline the kind hand to pull her up. She felt no decline in pride as he aided her, as she considered him a part of her, the same way he felt about her. Granted this, the two were unbeatable as a team. Any enemy headed their way, they swore to take together, shortly after Vejiita was revived and Frieza killed. Grey Wolf swore an oath to herself that she would never let Vejiita get harmed again, and that she would uphold this oath with her life. Little did she know that he had sworn the same for her. It was that fate-changing oath that would cause their lives to fall apart.

Grey Wolf, ten minutes later, was being carried by Vejiita to Miss Megumi's home, having tripped over the same damned banana peel and landing with her left foot under her. Needless to say with one glance, the leg was broken. After personally making sure the banana peel in question was in a blender, then the fragments placed in a bag, which was then placed in a trash can, which was then... Vejiita got rid of it the banana peel, then, picked Grey Wolf up gently and started off for the infirmary, bringing us back to the point thereof.

They finally arrived at the infirmary. Megumi quickly judged to put the leg in a cast instead of using a senzu bean, which, while faster, didn't allow the leg to strengthen from the break at all. Kenshin was asked to put the leg in a cast, having some experience with bruises, breaks, and lacerations(having more to due with the clumsiness of his daughter than with the fact that they both were swordsmen/women, Grey Wolf a samurai under her master, an old enemy of Kenshin's, who was currently missing, presumed dead). Then, an enthusiastic Mokuba was allowed, at Grey Wolf's approval, to walk Speedy, Grey Wolf's first poke'mon, which she and Vejiita treated like a son, though they were both only 11. Grey Wolf was a bit uneasy about Moki(Mokuba's nickname) walking Speedy without a bodyguard, knowing how prized the most powerful poke'mon in the world was, but Vejiita reasured her that Speedy and Moki would be fine. Or so he thought.

The trouble was, he didn't expect Moki to not see the Team Magma member, dressed in a cloak, sneak up behind him and knock him out with a harsh blow to the face. Then, the man not wanting to fight the legendary 'Flying Arcanine', which had grown wings when he had evolved, he shot Speedy with a tranquilizer dart, and when a Team Magma helicopter touched down, people in the streets were too frightened to do anything as the man carried the Arcanine into a helicopter and fly away.

"NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT! YOU TOLD ME HE'D BE SAFE!!!" Grey Wolf yelled as she grabbed Vejiita's shirt.

"Calm down! We... we can still get Speedy back. Mokuba said it was Team Magma, right? We can infiltrate the base and get Speedy back! We just have to work together. Right...?"

"Right..." Grey Wolf whispered to Vejiita's impassioned words. He cared about Speedy almost as much as Grey Wolf did.

Half an hour later, after Grey Wolf had taken a Senzu bean for her leg, she and Vejiita were off. They arrived at the Team Magma base with their main priority to reclaim Speedy from Team Magma, with an underlying priority to destroy the base. Grey Wolf and Vejiita used stealth to sneak behind a few guards and take them out, and they ran through the rooms so fast, they weren't caught by the traps or the cameras until they were deep into the base. Grey Wolf tripped over a wire and fell into a hole. When she hit the ground, thousands of shuriken started flying at her. Vejiita tried to fly into the trap, but a shield had formed over the trap, sealing Grey Wolf in- and Vejiita out. Grey Wolf was quickly losing stamina. Finally, she fell, unable to even stand. When she landed on the floor, she was teleported.

"Grey Wolf!" Vejiita cried out. He started flying around, searching frantically, until he entered a large cavern. Something about the cavern's gravity prevented him using his ki properly to fly or teleport. He saw Grey Wolf tied to a wall and began to run towards her, but a crack below him stopped him. The cavern had a long walkway, but other than that, nothing was separating Vejiita from the long fall down. A man laughed behind him. Vejiita spun to look at him.

The man was standing next to Speedy.

"This vial..." He searched his pockets and pulled a vial containing a green liquid. "This vial contains an antidote."

"... To what?" Vejiita asked, confused.

"We treated Speedy with a brainwashing agent. If he doesn't take this, he'll forever be a part of Team Magma. However..." The man pointed at Grey Wolf's arm. It had a bomb attached to it, in a language Vejiita didn't understand. "She's going to blow up. Very soon. You only have time to save one... Who will it be?"

"You monster!" Vejiita cried out.

"Call me what you wish... but YOUR FATE LIES IN YOUR HANDS!!!" The man dropped the vial.

It fell to the floor, as the bomb counted down to zero. Vejiita made a split second decision.

"No... what the hell are you doing?! Save Speedy! Forget about me!" Grey Wolf yelled, Vejiita's face focused on detatching the bomb. He looked up into her eyes, tears in his. He didn't know if he would get the bomb off in time. Fear entered his heart, that he'd let both Speedy and Grey Wolf down. With one powerful lurch, he ripped the bomb off and threw it down into the cavern.

The explosion rocked the cavern, but it did not mask the sound of the vial shatter. The man laughed maniacally, then walked away, Speedy following him, until a boulder from the roof of the cavern struck him, killing him. Vejiita cursed, "Kuso(shit)..." before picking Grey Wolf up and running over to Speedy. Speedy growled, but Grey Wolf reached out a hand to him. Her soft touch reminded Speedy of the bond the Team Magma member had tried, but could not, erase. Vejiita breathed again, until a rock struck him on the head, cracking his skull. He fell to the floor.

Speedy nudged him to keep him awake, then the dog poke'mon licked Grey Wolf's face softly, before turning away. He drew upon all his strength and used the Fire Spin technique, holding the cavern there. Vejiita picked Grey Wolf up again and continued running out of the base, but Grey Wolf stopped him and reached for Speedy, yelling, "We can't leave him! We can't leave him!"

"We have to!" Vejiita cried out, looking at the Flying Arcanine for the last time before continuing out of the base.

Grey Wolf came to a few hours later, and they immediately fanned out, searching for any sign of Speedy. Hours passed, but there was no sign of Speedy in the rubble, so Grey Wolf and Vejiita met back up to search together. Still, there was no sign of the Flying Arcanine.

"V-Vejiita..."

He spun around to see a bloody paw sticking out from under a rather large pile of rubble.

"Oh god, no..." Vejiita whispered, making his way to the rubble, Grey Wolf immobile. He quickly moved the rocks out of the way. The sight he then saw made his stomach lurch. He felt tears coming to him as he and Grey Wolf stared upon what was the mangled corpse of Speedy. Speedy's fur was almost fully blood red, his wings torn and bloodstained, his head and torso horribly lacerated. Vejiita refused to move. He didn't want to face her, to see the pain she had to have been suffering. He did not look away from Speedy's mangled body until he heard a sword unsheathe.

Grey Wolf was going to kill him. That had to be it. And he deserved it, he felt. He turned to look at the face of the girl he loved one last time, and saw that it was not, as he had presumed, the katana which Grey Wolf had unsheathed, but the Wakizachi.

But then, why would she use the wakizachi? The katana was far more effective, and also, with the wakizachi, not only did she have barely any range, but none of her special techniques were possible! Why then? Only when Grey Wolf walked to the dead body of her Arcanine the way she did, did the heart stopping realization occur-

Senpoku. Ritualistic samurai suicide. Upon defeat or shaming, a samurai would commit suicide. That was the only thing it could possibly be. Her heart had been defeated and her soul lost... by the death of her Arcanine, her best friend. And, as samurai, she had to admit defeat and...

Vejiita flew at Grey Wolf, screaming for her to stop, getting the Wakizachi just in time to save her from her own blade. With one swift reaction, Grey Wolf drew the Heavenly Sword, her Katana passed down to her after Okita's death, and cut into Vejiita's stomach with the god speed of Battojutsu, sending him flying backwards. They stared into each other's eyes for the longest time, before Grey Wolf turned, dropped something, and walked away. It seemed like hours before Vejiita moved forward and picked up the engagement ring he had given to her, clutching it, holding it to his heart, trying to do the impossible: to forget the one he loved.


	10. LINKS: GO HERE TO FIND THE REST OF THE S...

Since Memories of Chaos is a series, here is a series of web addresses for each part. To go, **you must remove the spaces in between www. fanfiction. and net, and you must keep the / after the 1** :

* * *

www. fanfiction. net/s/1969588/1/

Memories of Chaos Book 1: Himura Grey Wolf, Saiyan Samurai

* * *

www. fanfiction. net/s/2119357/1/

Memories of Chaos Book 2: Return of Wartimes

* * *

www. fanfiction. net/s/2119486/1/

Memories of Chaos Book 3: Life of an Assasin

* * *

The Mini Stories are stored here, with the first book:

www. fanfiction. net/s/1969588/1


End file.
